Different encapsulation methods are known for the production of polymer microcapsules containing active substances. The microcapsules are generally produced using one or more of the following methods: phase separation, interfacial and in situ polymerization, spray drying, spray congealing, solvent evaporation, and coating.
Although many encapsulation chemistries are available, none of the earlier methods teaches a process for producing nanosize capsules containing reactive chemicals such as catalysts, functional dyes, and reactive intermediates.